


Wrong desicion

by Firerose17



Series: Drabble Requests [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arguments, Emotional Whump, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Fishlegs has enough of Tuff and Snotlouts rants and makes a terrible mistake.
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman & Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Drabble Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wrong desicion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you shut up for five minutes please???“

„Can you shut up for five minutes please???“,Fishlegs yelled interrupting Tuff and Snotlouts excited rambling about an island they wanted to explore.Normaly Fishlegs found his friends rants amusing but today he had a very bad headache.

Tuff and Snotlout looked at each other in shock but then Snotlout got angry.

``No we can‘t. Excuse us when we wanted you to be part of our awesome adventures Fishface,We just wanted to be nice but if you don‘t want our company we might aswell go alone.“ Snotlout growled but Fishlegs only felt relief.

„Yes please.Go and have fun while we risk our lifes fighting dragonhunters! It is much easier to fight without you two and Ruff messing up anyway.“ Fishlegs said and immediately regreted the words that had come over his lipps.

Tuff had been silent the entire time thinking about a way to calm his friends but at this insult anger numbed all of his senses.

„Alright come on Snotlout lets get out of here!“ Tuff said with a glare at Fishlegs and pulled Snotlout away by his arm.

Fishlegs wanted to say something but decided that they had to come down first before he could apologize.If only he had known that Viggo‘s men would ambush them and that the next time he would see themthey would lie dead at Viggo Grimborns feet.


End file.
